Freedom
by The King of Pop
Summary: We all want to be free. But what exactly does that mean? Everyone has a different view of what they consider freedom. Deidara is no exception. Not yaoi, oneshot, repost from old account.


Freedom

**I now go under this profile, I used to be The Yamato, but I lost the damn password to that account, and I lost the password to my old email address, so I wished to repost this under my new name.**

**This is a oneshot requested by Kamikaze Hakkeshu for winning the little contest I held. I've never really wrote anything with Deidara, but I will do so to the best of my ability. While you read this, listen to the song Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. For some reason, I feel this song could almost describe Deidara in a way.**

It was a beautiful sight. Soaring over the world on a giant bird made of clay. Having not a care in the world, the wind in his face and the warm sun shining down. The sharing of his art to the world, and not having to abide by the rules of Iwa any longer. It was times like this that Deidara was most relaxed, was able to smile a true smile to himself. It was times like this when he could think. Was what he was doing wrong? Was killing innocents a bad thing? No......not to him, not to his art.

Sure, he sometimes missed the few friends he had back in Iwa, but he'd made his choice. He couldn't just go back and apologize for blowing up the Tsuchikage, even if the man was a corrupt tyrant. No.......besides, being able to travel around like this, it was......nice. Here and there, some hotshot shinobi thought they could defeat Deidara and cash in on the bounty on his head, and that could get annoying. Each time Deidara would prove his art was superior to them, each time Deidara would end some poor sap's life and extend his own by another day. Those were the times he disliked, not because he felt he would die, but because his peace was being disturbed. So it continued, he would fly somewhere for whatever inclined reason, he would encounter ninja after him, he would kill them, and the rest of the day was spent spreading his art. Until _that_ day..

The day a black-haired man, somewhere in his late teens to early twenties, approached him. His black cloak, patterned with red clouds, his hitai-ate showing his alliegance to Konohagakure, only it had a scratch through it. The most interesting thing however, were his eyes. Sharingan eyes.

That day, Deidara attempted to prove his art superior to the mighty Sharingan, only to be beaten by the man, who called himself Itachi Uchiha. That day, he forcibly became a member of Akatsuki. That day..................he lost his freedom.

"Deidara, you seem distracted. Something the matter?" His redhaired companion asked.

Deidara turned to Sasori, he was slightly embarassed that he lost himself to his thoughts like that, but didn't show it, "Oh, just thinking about some things Sasori, un." He smiled towards the puppet master, but Sasori could tell it was fake.

"What things, if you don't mind me asking?" Sasori wasn't really asking out of concern, more out of simple curiousity.

Deidara swallowed hard, but he trusted Sasori, "About the old days, un. Back when I could go around doing whatever I wanted, and I didn't have anyone telling me what to do, un. I miss those days, I want them back, un."

Sasori nodded, then turned his gaze forward. At times, he too missed the days when he could do whatever.

Deidara sighed as he stared at the sky. He just wanted to jump in the air and fly away on his clay bird, but the Leader had given them a mission. _One day..........one day I'm gonna get the hell out of Akatsuki, un. Then...........I'll soar in the skys again, or maybe I'll spread my art with the world. One day........I'll be free, un._

**I hope you guys like it. As I said, I've never wrote anything that was Deidara-centered, but I did the best I could. I wanted to convey the idea that he wasn't really all that "evil" like some of the Akatsuki members, since he was forced to join and all. Kamikaze, I hope you like it. In a way, I sorta got all three that you asked for. But at the same time, I hope any Deidara fan will enjoy this. Thanks for reading, xThe Yamato**


End file.
